Twin-wizard Tournament
by FredandGeorgeWeasley4life
Summary: Things are not going to plan whenever Fred and George Weasley enter the Triwizard Tournament. When they entered they didnt know what they were getting themselves into...
1. Theboyinthedormitory

**Hello . 2nd ever fanfic! This one just came to the top of my head and I was like...this would make a great fanfiction. **

**And I don't see many fanfics about either of twins doing this sooooo...**

**Here we go!!**

**I own nothing. My queen jk dose!!!!**

Chapter one: The boy in the dormitory.

After the incident with the goblet of fire and the ageing potion, George had basically given up on try to get into the triwizard tournament. But I just knew there was another way.

"How about we ask someone older to put our names in?" I suggested

"Who do we know that would do that?" George said back

"Fair enough," I said," but we know a good few people that are 17 but we just dont know them well."

"Like who?" George asked.

"There's that wierd kid in our dormitory," I suggested," and I'm not talking about lee."

Ohh yeah him," George exclaimed," what's his name again? Jams?"

"No I think it was jack." I replied

"It was definitely jams." George stated

"Well we'll find out when we ask him to put our name sin the goblet."

"I bet you 2 sickles its jams!" Challenged George

"Your on!" I replied

"Yo Jack!" I shouted as I came in the room" We need a favor!!"

"Are you talking to me?"Asked Jams or Jack

"Yes! But we know your name is Jams!" George Said as he followed behind me.

"My name isn't Jack or Jams." Explained this unknown man

"WHAT?! THEN WHATS YOUR NAME?!" George and I exclaimed.

"James." He announced

"Oh..." I sighed" anyway, can you do something for us?"

"Um...what is it?" James asked

"We need you to put our names in that goblet of fire." I explained

James thought about it for a bit.

"Okay." He finally said" on one condition."

"Anything if you put our names in!" Stated George

"You acknowledge my existence when you walk in this room"

"That's it?" I asked

"That's it." He replied

"Okay then!" Agreed George

"We wanna see you put our names in soon though!" I said

"You will!" He said.

**End of chapter one. Hope y'all like it! I will do a lot of Weasley twins fanfiction. God, I love them! **

**I'll try and do more.**

**Please review.**


	2. WhatdidIgetmyselfinto

**Hey guys! I'm back! I did this early because I just sorta love this fanfic!️**

**Here we go!**

**I own nothing.**

Chapter two: what did I get myself into.

So when George and I put our names into that goblet,well when James put our names into that goblet,we didn't think anything of it. We thought we'd just do it for fun. Neither of us thought we'd actually get into the tournament!

So that day when we were sitting in the great hall waiting for the names of the champions we were not expecting to hear our names to be called out.

"The Durmstrang champion is...Victor Krum!" Dumbledore called out as Krum walked up and shook hands with him.

"I knew he'd get in!" Ron said.

"The Buxabattons champion is... Fleur Delacour!"

Fleur went up and did the same as Krum.

"The Hogwarts champion is..."

Dumbledore looked at the piece of paper but didn't call it out.

"What's wrong with him?" Lee asked.

"I think I know..." said George.

"The Hogwarts champion is...Fred Weasley!" Dumbledoredore finally announced.

I was shocked. I didn't think me or George would actually get in!

"Fred you've gotta go in!" I heard Harry tell me.

I nodded and stood up. I tried not to think about what might happen in this tournament, I mean people die!

I went down into the trouphy room and saw Krum and Fleur waiting.

"Wait, are you of ze age?" Fleur asked me.

I shook my head. I was to dumbfounded to speak right now.

Suddenly Harry came down. I was very confused why he was here.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same question." Harry said back.

About a minute had passed when Dumbledore came down. I tried to just pretend I was of age but gave up straight away.

"You two," He said pointing at me and Harry,"Did either of you put your names into the goblet of fire?"

"No sir!" Harry and I both said at the same time.

"You can't possibly believe zem!" Madam Maxime demanded.

"Barty! You must know what to do!" Karkaroff asked.

"Indeed I do,"said Barty Crouch," from this night on they are triwizard champions!"

Harry and I looked at each other. He looked insanely worried. I just had one thought: what did get I get myself into.

**Here's chapter two hope you like It! It's getting juicy now! I did this one really soon because this one will be quite long and I want to get stuck in it!**

**More fanfics coming!**

**Please review.**


End file.
